EL REGRESO DE ALICIA
by naninananana
Summary: el regreso de Alicia...


EL REGRESO DE ALICIA

Miraba el mar azul bajo el barco, esperando el ansiado momento en que tocaría tierra firme, acercándose poco a poco la puesta de sol, era uno de los escenarios mas hermosos que había visto, pero nada se comparaba a la sorprendente y extraña vista del país de las maravillas, era un mundo totalmente mágico, distinto a cualquier otro y eso era lo que lo hacía tan especial para la chica de preciosos risos dorados.

Desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte y diviso tierra, al fin. Pasaron pocos minutos y la joven ya estaba con sus maletas en mano, bajo apresuradamente del barco y entre la multitud de personas que habían logro identificar a una. Margaret su hermana mayor quien apenas la vio le dio un gran abrazo de bienvenida.

Al llegar a su casa, su madre la recibió con un beso y abrazo ya que no la había visto durante todo un año. Esa tarde tomaron el te las tres juntas, Hablaron y se divirtieron, al terminar Alicia se retiro a su habitación deseándoles buenas noches a su madre y hermana.

Al día siguiente luego de haber tomado desayuno en la sala principal, Alicia decidió dar un paseo por el jardín mientras disfrutaba la fresca brisa, de repente entre las flores rojas y blancas, salió un conejo, ella se quedo totalmente quieta y el conejo por su parte se hecho a correr. Alicia sin dudarlo salió tras él para al poco tiempo estar frente a la madriguera otra vez, la chica al ver el gran agujero se dejo voluntariamente caer. Dando varias vueltas, cayo al piso y se levanto cuidadosamente.

Miro la meza de cristal y hay estaba el pequeño frasco que tenia la poción para encogerse, Alicia ya no pensaba cometer el mismo error que las otras dos veces, en cambio esta bebió el contenido de la botellita con la llave en su mano y comenzó a hacerse pequeña. Corrió a la puerta que conducía al mágico mundo, la abrió lentamente, y hay estaba el país de las maravillas.

Con una gran sonrisa comenzó a dar saltos y se hecho a correr como nunca antes dirigiéndose al castillo de la reina blanca, Le costó un poco llegar ya que con su tamaño era difícil estando frente a las puertas de aquel castillo de marmol blanco, pidió ayuda a un guardia de la reina para que le avisara que había regresado felizmente a Infra tierra. Mirana al ver a la chica la levanto del suelo poniéndola en sus manos y llevándola adentro, le dio de beber a Alicia de una poción que ella había creado y comenzó a crecer pero ahora se quedo en su tamaño normal.

Mirana le dedico una agradable sonrisa, y Alicia le hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento y en señal de que la disculpara por que se tenia que retirar para poder ver al resto de sus amigos que habitaban en el submundo. Sin dejar de correr salió del castillo y fue apresuradamente al molino donde se festejaban las fiestas de te del sombrerero loco, al fin en aquel lugar Alicia se encontró con la liebre de Marzo, Mallynkum (la lirón) y por supuesto al sombrerero el cual al ver a la chica se paro arriba de la meza y camino hasta llegar al otro extremo donde ella estaba parada. "eres tú.. Has vuelto". Alicia sonriente asintió, el sombrerero le ofreció asiento mientras ella saludaba a la delirante liebre y a la lirón que estaba dentro de una tetera, en una silla sentado apareció Cheshire el gato atigrado de color azul oscuro con sus grandes ojos celestes y enorme sonrisa que se la regalo a Alicia como bienvenida estuvieron celebrando la llegada de la joven de tez blanca y ojos color chocolate cuando se les vino una idea a la cabeza e ir a marmoreal donde se ubicaba el gran e iluminado castillo de la reina Mirana.

Al llegar, la reina los recibió con mucho gusto y cariño a todos los invito a sentarse en una sala blanca todo era banco hasta los muebles y hay estuvieron la liebre, Mallynkum, Cheshire, McTwisp (el conejo blanco), Absolem (la Oruga azul), el sombrerero y la reina blanca escuchando atentamente las historias de Alicia por China las cuales para ellos eran interesantes. En el palacio ya se estaba haciendo tarde y Alicia pensó que era hora de volver a su hogar por el momento, pero en su corazón estaba del todo segura de que pertenecía a Infra tierra y siempre había sido así.

La reina busco entre unos libreros llenos de frascos con pócimas distintas y saco uno que contenía un liquido morado se lo entrego a Alicia pidiéndole que lo viviera si deseaba regresar a su hogar. El sombrerero se acerco a ella mirándola a los ojos "¿regresaras?", pregunto dulcemente el sombrerero, "si," respondió Alicia, "volveré cuando menos te lo esperes", la chica bebió la pasión y vio como todo se desvanecía, saliendo de la madriguera se encontró y corrió hacia su casa, al estar por fin hay vio a su madre preocupada.

"¿Alicia, donde has estado?", pregunto la mujer alterada "paseando, en un mundo maravilloso" le contesto Alicia con una sonrisa. "Hay Alicia, tú y tu imaginación", la chica puso una cara de enojo, sabía que todo eso era real, y no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella, si tenía una gran imaginación o estaba loca.

En ese caso nunca olvidaría la respuesta que le había dado su padre antes de su triste muerte a la pregunta que ella le había hecho. "¿crees que he perdido la cabeza?". "si, estás loca, chiflada, pero te diré un secreto, las mejores personas lo están.


End file.
